Problems
by Deaths Lie
Summary: This is my prompt fills for the Kagehina week that's been happening. The stories aren't connected, but all pretty fluffy.
1. Elelements:Like Fire and Ice

**Summery:** The King's heart was ice cold until a certain idiot's fire personality melted it.

**Rating:** K

**Word count:** 578

**Tags:** Romance, fluff

* * *

Kageyama had been fighting himself on how he felt for Hinata for a few weeks now. He could feel himself staring at him more than a normal person should, and could hear himself making odd subconscious commentary on him. He was losing his mind just trying to understand the brat in the first place, and now he has confused himself on himself. He must have been staring longer than usual because the idiot across from him decided to speak.

"Uh, hey Kageyama is something up? You've been kind of spacy today." Hinata said. He was finding his teammates behavior as of late confusing. Lately he'd been meaner than usual, and would even go as far as avoiding him at breaks. He had thought they we're almost friends, but now he barely felt like a teammate with how he was beginning to ignore him in practice. Then, like today, he would do the weird long staring thing, making Hinata's heart feel funny and cause him to flush. It really was too confusing.

Kageyama shook his head ferociously. "No you idiot! I'm just thinking about stuff! It doesn't concern you. I'm going back inside." Kageyama said as he quickly gathered his things before Hinata realized he was blushing. He felt so stupid. He wasn't even sure what else he was feeling other than stupid. He mentally scolded himself for not explaining his problem, but that air head couldn't help him.

Before Kageyama could take more than a few steps Hinata leaped at him, embracing him from behind to stop him from escaping. "Kageyama, what are you thinking about? If it's about volleyball it does concern me, and I might even be able to help. I'm here to help you right? So you can tell me what's bothering you. Even if it's not volleyball it's starting to bother me, so please?" Hinata stopped burrowing his face in Kageyama's back, and chose to look him in the eye.

Kageyama looked at him for a second, a smile fluttering across his face. "Yeah okay, but you can't get mad at me." He said before turning around and holding Hinata's wrists. He leaned into Hinata's ear to quietly whisper, "I think I really like you." He gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek as he straightened back up, his blush completely evident and uncared for now.

Hinata ran a hand across where Kageyama's lips had just brushed. He was bewildered, but suddenly it all made sense. His heart had exploded at those words, his stomach was dancing with so many butterflies he could throw-up, and the spot on his cheek felt warmer than every other part of his body. "I think- I think I might like you too. Like a lot." Hinata said before he could even think about what he'd just said.

Kageyama stood shocked at Hinata's answer. He saw the other fidgeting and blushing in embarrassment, and he couldn't resist smiling and scooping him up in a hug. When the other's arms wrapped around him in response his ice heart had been thoroughly melted by Hinata's warm flames.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I hope you like it. I tried to fill the prompt, but I sort of ended up with this. Thank you very much for reading.

This is my first K in forever. I feel so proud of myself, but they're just sooooo cute. Plus this is my first time writing for a couple with someone younger than me. T-T I'm getting old.


	2. Nicknames: My Name

**Summery:** Kageyama is upset about Hinata calling him King before class, but Hinata doesn't think he really did anything wrong.

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 783

**Tags:** Romance, Fluff

* * *

Hinata was laying on the school's roof mumbling to himself, "Good nick name. Hmm What else can I call him? King is such a cool nick name as it is. Even if his teammates gave it to him because they're just jerks, it's so cool." Hinata was so wrapped up in his thoughts on what else he could call Kageyama he didn't even hear him come up.

Kageyama took a seat next to Hinata, waiting a moment before becoming annoyed at being ignored. "Hey what are you even mumbling about up here anyways? I know I yelled at you this morning, but that doesn't mean you should just ignore me."

Hinata jumped to his feet when he heard Kageyama's voice. He had expected after their fight this morning he'd be alone at lunch today. He thought about lying about what he was saying, but maybe the person he was trying to give a new nickname to could just give himself a nickname.

Their fight for today had been because Hinata said "Good luck in class today, King". Making most the people around them start giggling. Kageyama had then dragged Hinata into an empty part of the school to scold him, saying "don't ever call me that! I hate it and you know it, so stop calling me 'King'." Kageyama huffed before storming back to his class.

Hinata wasn't even sure why it had upset Kageyama so much today. I figured it was because their classmates were laughing at them, but it still didn't seem enough to make Kageyama take him to an empty hall to yell at him. Most the time if he got mad during school he'd just storm off without saying anything.

"I was just trying to think of a new nick name for you if you hate King so much. I can't think of anything though, and it's really bothering me. I call you king 'cause it's cool not because I think you're mean. So why can't I-" Hinata stopped speaking when Kageyama began laughing. Nothing he was saying that funny.

Kageyama finally stopped laughing, shaking his head. "No it's fine. I'm sorry it wasn't really your fault. Last night one of the guys from Kitagawa Daiichi called me last night. He kept bringing up things I did in middle school and how lucky Karasuno was to not have a king like they did setting for them. And then at the end of the call he called me King just to upset me."

Hinata sat down beside Kageyama, thinking over what he was told. He started smiling because this was one of the rare time's Kageyama would tell him what was wrong, and it's been happening more frequently now. He was also smiling in relief though because he wasn't in trouble. "That big jerk!" Hinata shouted. "I don't care how awful you were in middle school you were still a great setter. So what if you were mean and bossy, at least you'd toss to him. And now, now I have you and I say you're not an oppressive king. If you were I'd never get to play, and we probably wouldn't be dating."

Kageyama smiled at Hinata's adorable pep-talk, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. And you can call me king if you really want to, but I'd rather you just call me Tobio."

Hinata blushed. He could feel himself getting overly giddy about the idea. "Okay, but you have you have to call me Shouyou too!" Hinata said before leaping at Kageyama, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling his nose into his chest.

Kageyama almost fell back upon impact. He felt so happy when Hinata hugged him. He really was too cute. "Okay, then look up." Kageyama said as he ruffled Hinata's wild hair.

"Why?" Hinata said as he shifted himself to face Kageyama.

Kageyama grasped Hinata's face between his hands before saying, "so I can kiss you." He leaned in before Hinata could close his eyes. It was a passionate make-out. It didn't even last more then 3 seconds. But when they pulled apart his heart was tingling, and he felt like it was hard to swallow. "Okay Shoyou let's get to class." I tried to say cooly before he passed out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know I didn't make it in time, but I'm still going to finish all the prompts. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. They are such a fluff couple.


	3. Promises: Remember Me

**Summery:** It's Kageyama and Hinata's 46th anniversary, but Hinata can't keep his promise.

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 650

**Tags:** Romace, Fluff, Tragedy

_Warning! This has incorrect medical information, I'm very sorry._

* * *

Months had turned into years and before anyone realized it their 46th anniversary was about to pass. Tobio still remembers the first day they played together like it was yesterday. The people in the nursing home are amazed his Alzheimer's hasn't prevented him from forgetting Shouyou.

His pictures were hung everywhere around his room. On his bedside he had their wedding picture, a picture of them holding hands walking down the beach, and his favorite, the picture of them kissing after winning the inter-high preliminaries for their prefecture. The picture of them from high school is his favorite because it brings him back to the moment of their kiss. How pumped full of adrenaline they were, and happy just to have won. As well as the faces of the rest of their teammates when they learned they were in a relationship to begin with.

There was a knock on Tobio's door before one of the nurses came in smiling. "Good morning Mr. Kageyama." She said as she began to set up his breakfast for him. By accident she knocked over the photo of Tobio and Shouyou's wedding.

He almost smacked her hand for carelessly knocking over his precious pictures, but after years of Shouyou always scolding him for being impulsively mad he'd learned to not freak out. She picked up the picture, the frame not even cracked. "What's today?" He asked calmly now that he sees his pictures safe.

"July 9th." She says smiling, pouring him a cup of tea. "Your son called to wish you a happy anniversary, but you were asleep at the time of the call. He says they'll be coming over tomorrow as well."

"So it is. We've been married for 46 years Shouyou and I. I remember how awful he was at volley ball and how I soon came to love every bit of it. When is he going to visit? He promised he'd be right back. He'll be back wont he?" Tobio said to the nurse before beginning to eat his breakfast.

She nodded her head trying to hold back tears. "He loves you very much." She said, trying not to let her voice crack. Everyday he'd ask when his husband was going to return, forgetting he had died 6 years ago on the way back from the flower shop. She had been new then, but she remembers how cute of a couple they were. They seemed to be an odd couple, but in everything they did it was obvious they loved each other more than anything.

Hinata was still able to live on his own at that time, but he didn't want to leave Kageyama so he just stayed at the nursing home with him. They'd sit out in the garden talking, and throwing a ball back and forth. It amazed people how fast Hinata was for his age.

On today July 9th Tobio Kageyama celebrates another year married to his true love Shouyou Hinata, but everyone else around him mourns the loss of Shouyou Hinata on the same day. The nurse can't help weeping as she closes the door. She's told him Shouyou died, they all have, but he keeps forgetting. Every time freaking out and crying, becoming down for however long it takes until he forgets again. She can't tell him again. It's better he just stay happy thinking his beloved will keep his promise and be back before dinner.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I actually really like this one. I hope I gave people feels, because I was almost crying when I wrote this. I might continue it, but first I have to finish the other days. Thank you for reading as always and please tell me your thoughts. Love hearing from people.


	4. Games: Kisses and Tickles

**Summery:** Hinata likes playing the clap game with their son, but Kageyama still finds the game ridiculous no matter how cute they both are when playing it.

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 755

**Tags:** Romance, fluff, Married AU

* * *

Shouyou was smiling brightly, playing peek-a-boo with his one-year old. When that game began to bore the child he decided to play that clap game. He'd clap a few times, pull back surprised and give his baby kisses and tickles. He loved seeing his baby giggle and shriek in pure joy at the little game. How cute his little snort was, and wiggle he did when tickled.

After awhile of playing the baby yawned, wiping his big blue eyes and trying to nestle into the bed. Shouyou felt his heart tremble at just how precious he was. He scooped him up up into his arms, almost squealing at how cute he was. He began rocking him until he had drifted off into a deep sleep. Once e set him down on the bed, he gave him a kiss on the forehead and whispered goodnight.

Tobio watched from them from the door, a smile gracing his face. It wasn't until he knew their son was asleep that he walked into the room. He wrapped an arm around Shouyou's waist before leaning down and giving his good night kisses to his little piece of perfection. He could stare at that little sleeping face for days and not tire, but a little reluctantly he dragged Shouyou back into the living room for some alone time.

They curled up on the couch together, not turning on a TV to distract them from each other. After a few minutes of quietly enjoying the sounds of one another's breathing Tobio gave Shouyou a squeeze, then rubbed his nose in the other's fluffy hair.

"How long have you been home?" Shouyou finally asked, knowing Tobio watched him put their kid down again. It was adorable how shy Tobio was when it came to playing with baby and even more so getting him to sleep. The love he held for him was so evident it could swell into the heart of any onlooker.

Tobio coughed nervously. "Since you were playing the ridiculous clap game." Tobio said, trying not to blush at how embarrassing everything about that sentence was. He just couldn't help stare at Shouyou when he played the game, but he still found it the most boring of baby games there was.

Shouyou laughed, climbing into Tobio's lap so that he was facing him. He ignored Tobio's eye-roll and groan, then began to play the game with him. Tobio was glaring at him by the time he acted surprised, but when he tickled and kissed him he broke out laughing and smiling; his soft ticklish side showing through. "See, even you like it." Shouyou said giggling.

Tobio turned away, then from the corner of his eye looked at Shouyou again. "So!" Tobio grumpily replied. "I'm really ticklish, plus my adorable husband's giving me kisses. Any normal person would like that."

Shouyou stopped laughing, calming down to a carefree smile. "Is that so?" He said flirtatious, attempting to wiggle his eyebrows before cupping Tobio's chin, and leaning in to a tauntingly close distance for a kiss.

"Yeah it is." Tobio said, tilting his head into the chaste kiss. When he pulled away he saw how Shouyou lingered, eye's shut and mouth agape. It didn't take more coxing then that for Tobio to reunite their lips. This time it was passionate, slow, with a feeling that time had halted upon the connection.

After a few moments they broke apart, both slightly breathless and flushed. "I love you." Shouyou whispered unconsciously once his mouth was free.

Tobio, if he had any control when it came to Shouyou before, lost it. "I know." He said before deeply kissing Shouyou again. Changing their position so that he was now straddling a laying Shouyou.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hah did you like it? So funny thing, I'm actually late posting this because it was family game night. Not all that funny, but oh well I'm obviously not a crack author. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you so much for reading and to the people who reviewed.

PS: This isn't an M-preg or a genderbend. A fairy God mother sort of just was like "Poof you now have kid" or something like that. I don't know actually, but I know they're both guys and neither one got pregnant. Maybe a break through in science and they were able to fertilize sperm like it's an egg...


	5. Firsts & Pain: Practice Makes Perfect

**Summery:** Today's practice is running sprints, but Kageyama survives by watching a certain spiker and letting his imagination run instead.

**Word Count:** 2'711

**Rating:** T for mild language and promiscuous behavior

**Tags**: Romance, Fluff, Sports Practice, Tsukiyama

* * *

Kageyama didn't know how long they'd been running now. Mind set only to respond to the form of running Coach Ukai would call to them. His breathing was raspy, throat parched, and his legs didn't even feel like they existed. He looked like he had just ran through pouring rain there was so much sweat running down his body.

He saw Hinata lap him again. Part of him wondered how the other was still moving so fast, but his mind was so foggy even that thought barely registered. The only drive he had left to not flop on the ground was his pride. Kageyama didn't want to owe the team for making them run sprints once they were done with this exercise like almost everyone on the team, and he didn't want to finish last.

"Okay stop sprinting and jog lightly!" He vaguely heard Coach Ukai call out. He adjusted his speed, gulping down as much air in their rest time as he could before they had to run again. "And if I see any walking you all have to run sprints for every person who does." He yelled.

Everyone on the team this time kept their jogging pace. So far no one that night had slacked off on the jogging part. If he could remember right this was close to if not the last set. Then they'd run their penalty sprints and be free.

Long ago he had slipped into a different place other than the one where he was running. Thinking of anything other than their workout. He had tried to count the seconds for the time they'd been running. That proved to be difficult and got boring by the end of the first set. He let his mind begin to mindlessly wonder. It wondered to Hinata, which he tried to ignore at first, thinking it would be bad to think such things during practice.

When his mind shut down at the third or fourth set, he can't remember anymore, he just let the thoughts of Hinata stay. At first he imagined having guts when he spoke to Hinata. Saying cute nothings in his ear outside of practice, and not cursing him out every time he made a mistake. This lasted for awhile, going as far as planning dates and how he'd act on him.

He knew he wouldn't gently hold Hinata's hand and walk around town, but the idea was nice. It would be so nice to be calm around Hinata instead of freaking out and being mean. It would have been nice for their first kiss to have been sweet and expected, instead of Kageyama slamming their mouths together then running off after screaming "You deserved that dumbass!" If it wasn't for that awkward morning practice they wouldn't be dating now, but Hinata having to be the one to confess first after three days of ignoring the incident was dreadful, and embarrassing.

"30 second rest then we start the last set. Don't forget we have 14 penalty sprints. You guys can give a big thanks to Tsukishima for 4 of those." Coach Ukai said. Everyone felt slightly annoyed at Tsukishima for racking up so many of those himself, but really everyone had been yelled at once that night. They were too tired to glare at him though and rather rushed for their water.

Hinata made another trip to the trashcan spending most the rest puking up whatever was left in his guts, and barely grabbing a sip of water. "Okay start sprinting. This is 70% and if I see anyone going even 69% I'm adding a sprint." They started running the sprint, all going slower than they had started with, but only because their energy was so drained.

Kageyama let his mind drift away as soon as the call was made. It made running easier. He didn't get more than a sentence on every lap across the court. By the time the next 100% all out sprint was called he only had Hinata and himself in a private place.

He was feeling a bit guilty as his mind got really touchy feely with the imaginary Hinata. Imaginary Hinata's mouth was so warm, skin smooth. Their make-out was even in sync instead of their awkward attempts in real life. Every time they kissed they never have managed to get past pecking, or elongated awkward chaste kissing leading into a start of something deeper, but ending in one of them getting embarrassed.

Kageyama may be a volleyball dork, but he was still a teenage boy. A teenage boy who really wanted to make-out with his adorable boyfriend who had obviously just puked in his mouth again. He watched thinking, "Gross, but because it was Hinata it was still adorable dammit!"

Imaginary Hinata was almost in his lap when Coach Ukai yelled, "Kageyama, that's another sprint!" Kageyama snapped out of his thoughts, and ran faster cursing at himself for getting lost in the moment in a way. It felt like a few minutes before the coach called, "and now the last jog." Kageyama adjusted his speed wishing he could get back to that glorious day dream.

He was right behind Hinata now, just a few feet and gaining space. His mind was interesting, but he couldn't help stare down the real thing. Watching his sides as the shifted, and his strong legs propel him forward. "Hinata's so sexy." Kageyama thought, then pondered that statement for a moment. "Actually he's not really sexy so much as so cute it goes straight to my pants. I really shouldn't think that, but damn those calves."

"Okay 5 minute break and we'll do some sprints. I believe it's 15 sprints. I thought about making them suicides, but since Hinata, Yamaguchi and some other people didn't get called out once it will be from one end of the court on your side to the other end on the opposing teams side." Coach Ukai yelled almost gleefully.

No one in the room groaned out loud, but they all thought it. Most the second years collapsed on the floor trying to recover, and the third years grabbed their water. Tanaka and Nishinoya did a mixture of grab water and collapse on wall.

"Don't lay down guys." Suga said to the team then rushed over to the people guzzling water. "And don't drink too much. We still have sprints to run and that will give you cramps." He handed Hinata a mint he started keeping on him after Hinata joined the team. "You guys are doing really good, just a bit more. Let's stretch right now to make sure we don't cramp up."

Kageyama already took his swig of water, and was starting to stretch of his legs. He was beginning to cool down when Hinata came over, instinctively close to Kageyama. Each of his movements brushed Kageyama, until the break was almost over and he had just crawled into his lap. No one really said anything, even Tsukishima, but they had all probably just passed it off as Hinata wanting a nap.

"Alright rest is over let's start these sprints. Each sprint is just one way, and is timed. If anyone doesn't finish within 30 seconds it's another team sprint. On the whistle." The coach said giving time to line up. As soon as he blew it everyone was off at full speed not wanting to get caught overtime. "Now 15 second rest then again."

They did the sprints 2 times, Hinata speeding in first with time to spare each time. It had started out easy, but now was proving to be more challenging. The coach noticed the effort they were putting in and didn't blow the whistle. "Okay I'm feeling nice. Does anyone want to volunteer to take the remaining sprints without breaks within 4 minutes for the team? If not you guys will continue like this until you're done." Coach Ukai said not expecting anyone to volunteer.

Everyone on the team looked at each other. At the beginning of practice a group of people would raise their hands, but now that everyone was barely on their feet and shaking at that, they didn't want to. It was easier just suffering as one big unit with breaks for a longer time than forcing it on someone else. When Hinata's hand shyly shot up everyone was shocked.

"Holy shit!" Was their first comment on it, which was most likely from coach Ukai himself. It was shortly followed by Tanaka calling out, "don't do it, it's suicide we've got your back."

Tsukishima yelled behind his hand, "no don't worry die in our place. We'll get you next time. Maybe." To which the entire team including Hinata and Kiyoko laughed at.

Coach Ukai stared a moment before asking, "Hinata are you sure?" When Hinata nodded and stepped forward he shook his head and blew the whistle. When Hinata took off alone he looked at his watch to take time, but wasn't really going to time the poor kid. His Grandpa had used this method on him, but no one had ever really ran.

After 5 laps in record time Hinata slipped out without reason, his legs buckling out from under him. He got up without a care to finish the lap without problem. The next lap he fell twice for the same reason, but kept running. The team began cheering for him, offering him food and telling him how amazing he was. On the 10th lap by himself his legs wobbled at each step and fell every other. He might have moved quicker crawling on the 12th lap because he couldn't keep himself up.

On the final lap he collapsed, not having the strength to get back up. His arms shook with exhaustion. Just four more feet and he'd be done. He didn't know he'd gone over the time limit, and no one was about to tell him either. He managed to roll himself on to his back then began to scoot himself towards the line.

"Hinata oh my God you're done. Please just stop." Coach Ukai yelled out. He had tried to tell him 4 laps ago he could go, but everyone was being so loud he couldn't be heard. He went over to the determined middle blocker offering him a hand.

Hinata refused to take it mumbling, "no I'm not done yet." He reached the line and rolled over it. He collapsed, unmoving with just his heavy breathing proving he was still alive.

The team stood a moment in shock before lead by Tanaka and Nishinoya into cheering and picking Hinata up. No one was really sure if they were happy he had done the sprints, or simply because he had tried so hard just to finish. The coach picked him up onto his shoulders carrying him outside with a herd of cheering teenage boys next to him.

When the crowd had dispersed Kageyama helped Hinata to his bike. The other had said he'd be okay getting home, but he looked so unstable and tired Kageyama was worried. "Hey, Hinata, um you can stay at my house tonight. I mean it is the weekend and we don't have practice tomorrow. We could um you know go on a d-date, a-and I'll toss to you after." Kageyama said out loud nervously.

Hinata was almost falling asleep on Kageyama's shoulder, but when he heard date he stared at the other beginning to blush. "A date! I... I'd have to call my parents, but yeah probably." Hinata said, life running through his veins again.

Kageyama looked at him in slight horror. "You want, to ask your parents to go on a date with me? I haven't really told my parents even. But I mean if you want to..." Kageyama said slowly trying to be supportive, but really wanting to freak out.

Hinata shook his head furiously. "No!No! No! No! No! No!" Hinata said quickly I need to ask them about sleeping over, 'cause you know it's my first time to your house. I'm actually kind of afraid of telling my parents I have a boyfriend. I don't think I'd get in trouble or anything, but like it would probably be really embarrassing." Hinata nervously looked up at Kageyama.

When Kageyama blushed, turning away and hand signaled "it's okay" he started rummaging through his bag until he pulled out his phone. He cleared his throat before beginning the call, turning away from Kageyama. "Hey mom, can I spend the night at my friend, Kageyama's house?" Kageyama watched as Hinata nodded his head in response to whatever his mother was saying. "Yeah, um volleyball doesn't practice tomorrow so is it alright if we hang out tomorrow?" He nodded a few times. "Mmk thank you, love you. Bye!"

Kageyama waited for Hinata to say what the answer was, though he knew it was a yes. When Hinata turned around with a grin on his face. Kageyama gave a discreet fist pump, and grin. "Can you walk now?" He said once Hinata had his bike unlocked.

Hinata stared at the bike debating if he could even ride it. Just standing he was still wobbly, and walking he'd be really slow at. "Um I can probably walk if you don't mind me being really slow." He began walking in the direction he knew Kageyama headed towards after practice.

Kageyama watched Hinata wobble a few tiny steps, holding onto his bike for dear life, before stopping him. He took the bike away and crouched down. "Get on my back." He commanded Hinata. When Hinata started resisting he repeated himself in a harsher tone. "Get on my back you idiot."

They went a good 15 feet before Kageyama's own exhausted legs were ready to give up on him. He tried to take a few steps, but almost tripped into Hinata's bike he was walking at his side. He stood wobbling trying to tell himself he could get home.

They heard annoying giggling from behind. "If only you guys were this open in practice. You could just push him on the bike King." Tsukishima said as he walked over them. Yamaguchi was at his side snickering along with him.

Kageyama couldn't think of anything smart to say back until he noticed Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were holding hands. He shushed Hinata before he could say something dumb back. "Your one to talk. Aren't you guys dating."

Tsukishima looked at his hands and shrugged. "Yeah, but we don't act as dumb and nervous as you guys." He said before forcefully kissing Yamaguchi without notice. Yamaguchi was flustered and caught off guard, but his slight reaction showed he still wanted it. He closed his eyes and began to reach for Tsukishima's back, but their kiss broke as abruptly as it started. "Liked your guys cuddling during practice." He said.

Tsukishima huffed before beginning to drag Yamaguchi away. Kageyama was a bit taken back by how Tsukishima had responded. He wasn't sure if he got him or not. He could faintly hear Yamaguchi as he was being pulled away whine, "Tsukki, you said you'd stop doing that. If you're so nervous about people just don't kiss me in public." If Tsukishima replied it went unheard by the other duo.

Hinata hopped off Kageyama's back. "Awkward, but he did say something smart." He said as he climbed onto the seat of his bike. Kageyama shrugged beginning to take him back to his house. "But what did he mean by cuddling in practice?" Hinata asked after a moment.

Kageyama gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get home and shower." He said. He didn't add, "and brush your teeth so I can kiss you like in my daydreams today." Like he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am sooo sorry this is late, but like I planned too much and then didn't have enough time to finish it. Lot's of decent excuses, but in total I'm sorry. I thought of like a bigillion things for pain, but I wanted to keep it fluffy and happy so yeah. Then at swim practice it was endurance day so yay pain through exercise. I wanted to write more, but it was starting to get rambly and I'd never finish at the pace I was going.

Thank you sooo much for reading. It's super late but is supposed to be part of KageHina week. Thanks for the reviews and just everything. Really nice fandom we got going here, lets give a round of applause to you all. Next fill will probably not be as long, so you can expect it sooner. Any ideas on what the last fill should be for the 7th day?


	6. Perspectives: Never Too Little

**Summery:** Hinata hates his height, but Kageyama has a list of why it's perfect.

**Word Count:** 641

**Rating:** K

**Tags: **Romance, Fluff, Established Relationship

* * *

"Kageyama, do you like my height?" Hinata asked one day without warning on their date. Part of what was so shocking was how he decided to ask it. Like he perfectly timed it for when Kageyama was taking a sip just so he could choke. The way he said it was also what was shocking. He said it so calmly, like it was nothing.

Kageyama patted his mouth with a napkin, nodding before he answered. "Yes." He didn't say how cute he thought Hinata was for being small, or how much he liked being able to use Hinata's head as an arm rest. Hinata's personality would seem so strange to Kageyama if he towered over him, or was even the same height. He might not even be as determined to get the ball if he wasn't so small. Kageyama decided against the last thought, but he still thought Hinata's small stature was a benefit.

Hinata deadpan looked him. "Really. "Yes", that's it. I'm here hating my height and all you say is "yes" like it doesn't matter. I can jump, and make up for it, but I'm still really short. If I dressed like a girl and walked next to you no one would question it because I'm so small. I think you're the only person who'd date me at this height, not that I want any one else." He said, getting more frustrated as he went.

Kageyama quickly kissed Hinata before he could think of anything else that was wrong with being short. "If you were tall you couldn't shock people with your jump. I wouldn't be able to easily pick you up. I'd probably loose my mind if you didn't have to pull me down to kiss me I like it so much. There is things about being short that suck, but to me I think it's perfect." Kagehina said trying to get Hinata to calm down and realize he really liked his height.

Hinata blushed, kissing Kageyama agian for longer. "I guess I like being shorter than you too. I do like being right in your chest, hearing your heart beat when we hug. I like having to really leap to get a piggy back ride from you. And I love having to tug your face down to kiss you." Hinata said before kissing Kageyama on the cheek.

This time Kageyama was the one blushing. In truth he was a bit jealous of Hinata for being able to do that. His height helped him in volleyball, but Hinata made it seem desirable. He knew he couldn't be as great as Hinata, but that's why he loves him. "You're so cute." Kageyama said, giving Hinata a little Eskimo kiss.

"You're too tall." Hinata said before hugging Kageyama. "But I really like it, 'cause you're so cool. Or do I mean handsome. I don't know you're just the perfect king. All mine. And if you tell me differently I'm going to serve a ball into the back of your head on purpose this time." He heard Kageyama start chuckling darkly. "I'm kidding! Please don't kill me!"

"No it's fine, but if I'm all yours you have to be mine. And if you tell me differently I'm going to stop tossing the ball to you." Kageyama said jokingly. He stared into Hinata's eyes for a moment before capturing Hinata's lips, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him closer. He decided he really liked being taller than Hinata.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Was that fluffy enough? It's really hard trying to write for Kageyama and what he'd say. Hinata is so extroverted it's easier to write for Kageyama who is pretty introverted. I was actually filling perspectives, but this is all fluff so let's fluff this up. I think I need an award for most kisses/types of kisses in short drabble.

Thank you so much for reading and putting up with me. I would still like to hear what I should do for the day 7. I'm torn between doing all the prompts I didn't fill (I didn't fill them for a reason), genderbend (why not), determination, teamwork or trust. The last ones because I think that really goes with how Haikyuu! is about. Really thinking of going with trust.


	7. Trust: It'll Be Okay

**Summery: **Kageyama calls Hinata late at night telling him to meet him at their hiding place with a shovel. He doesn't tell Hinata why, but Hinata assumes it's just for a date under the full moon. When he gets there he realizes just how wrong he was, and why Kageyama wanted a shovel.

**Word Count: **9'048

**Tags:** Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Crack(or was supposed to be at least), SnK Crossover, Slight YumiKuri

**WARNING** this material may not be suitable for children. Rated T for mild adult humor, suggestive themes, and cursing.

* * *

"Shoyo, I really need your help right now." Tobio said nervously into the phone as soon as the other picked up. "It's urgent. Please come to our favorite hiding spot. And bring a shovel!"

Shoyo sighed, already heading to slip on his shoes and sneak out the window. "Tobio, you do realize it's almost ten o'clock at night right?" He whispered into the phone, cupping his hand over his mouth. He wandered back over to his bed shoving a few blankets and such under his comforter to make it look like he was asleep under the covers.

Tobio took a second to answer. "Yeah I do, and I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you okay. Just come quick, and don't tell anyone your coming." Tobio said in a very worried manor.

Shoyo laughed quietly at Tobio for worrying over him sneaking out. "You really think I got permission to leave my house at this hour in the past? Please don't be fouled by my idiocy with everything else. When it comes to sneaking out I'm a master." Shoyo said proudly as he slipped out the window.

"That's not why I'm worried." Was all Tobio said before hanging up. His tone left Shoyo feeling a bit nervous, but none the less he grabbed the only shovel his family had, a giant one, and began riding the short ride to their hiding spot between their homes.

* * *

When Shoyo got off his bike Tobio was there in front of the brush entrance waiting for him. "So don't be shocked, and please don't scream." Tobio said before leading Shoyo into their little cove.

Between the trees and bushes there is a clearing Shoyo and Tobio had found in their first year of high school. In the spring wild flowers beautifully covered everything. On this autumn night there wouldn't be any flowers though, and the trees were starting to loose their leaves. Hinata expected to see an open patch of grass for ten feet before going back to bushes and tall trees.

When the open area came into site the first thing he saw was a new dark heap of something where there should have only been grass. As the clouds uncovered the full moon and it came into view Shoyo's eyes grew big. "Holy shit Tobio, what the fuck is that!" Shoyo almost shouted pointing at the limp body with it's face in the ground.

Tobio immediately covered Shoyo's mouth shushing him. "Shut up! I told you to be quiet." He said through his teeth. When Shoyo looked less like he was about to shout or run away he let go of his hold. "I need you to help me bury him."

Shoyo shook his head about to walk away when Tobio stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Nuh uh. Not happening. The shovel is right there, but I'm not getting involved in this. I thought you called me wanting sex or something, not, not, not this!" Shoyo said, freaked out and trying to grasp the situation at hand.

"With a shovel?" Tobio said tilting his head. "Really, a shovel?" His face completely showing his mock confusion even in the darkness.

Shoyo took a moment getting confused, then shaking his head. "No. I don't know why you wanted a shovel!" Shoyo said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word shovel. "I mean I get it now, but at the time booty call made more sense. Who the fuck would kill someone then call their boyfriend so they can get arrested with them." Shoyo said, panicking and voice almost rising into a shout.

Tobio scratched his head nervously looking the other way. "Look I only called you because I trust you with all my heart. I didn't mean to kill him, okay? It was an accident. And I didn't have a shovel." Tobio said.

"How the fuck is killing someone an accident!" Shoyo whisper shouted. "If you don't have a shovel, well then find a new method. It's not like burying is the best way to hide a dead fucking body anyways."

Tobio hushed Shoyo again. "He had me pinned to the floor and was ripping off my clothes," he said finally letting go of Shoyo's wrist to gesture at his clothes and broken zipper, "and my hitting him wasn't stopping him at all, though it did get me punched really hard." He paused brushing his cheek slightly making Shoyo realize half his face was turning purple, and he had bruising along his neck. "So I picked up whatever was closest to me, which happened to be a pretty damn big rock and start hitting him with it. I only hit him once! And he went still collapsing on me in a really funky way! I was freaked out! And because I didn't think people usually get knocked out with their eyes open I checked for a pulse!" Tobio said, voice expressing how freaked out he was himself. His breathing was becoming irregular and tears began flowing down his face.

"Why didn't you just call the police!? That's obviously self-defense! How long ago did this happen?" Shoyo said freaking out over Tobio now. He wanted to kiss him and make all the bad man's touches go away, but even he knew this just wasn't the time.

"I don't know. I called you basically right after it happened. So like 20 or 30 minutes ago?" Tobio looked at the guys body again, then subconsciously moved a little closer to Shoyo. "Do you think we should still call them?" He asked, looking at Shoyo with big, tear filled puppy dog eyes.

Shoyo paused, hating how his heart felt a tremor when Tobio looked at him like that. "Yes." He said with certainty, pulling out his phone and immediately calling the police before Tobio could argue.

After a few dial tones someone picked up, "Hello 119 what's your emergency?" A female voice said when the phone picked up.

"Um hi, yeah my friend was just almost raped and needs to speak with a police officer immediately." Shoyo said into the phone trying to act as proper as possible, and not scream everything that actually happened, like how there was a dead guy about four feet from him in.

"Okay, so was this friend of yours raped or not? Does she need medical attention as well?" The lady said, sounding almost rude to Shoyo, especially for assuming the victim was a girl.

"No need of medical attention as far as I can tell and I'm not really sure what counts as rape or not. Sexually assaulted, yes?" Shoyo said, trying not to freak out, scream at her, stab the dead perverts body, and hug Tobio until sunrise.

"Okay help is on the way now and will be there shortly. Do you need me to stay on the line until they arrive?" She said, not sounding like she wanted to at all.

"Uh no, I think we'll be okay. Thank you." Shoyo said, immediately hearing a click once he had said thank you.

Tobio stared at him as second, silently pleading for information and comfort. "They're on their way don't worry." Shoyo said, wrapping his arms around Tobio only to notice he was trembling.

"Shoyo, I'm getting arrested aren't I? All my hard work wasted because some perv decided to cope more than a feel. Dammit, Shoyo, I don't want to be arrested. Aren't there supposed to be more people like him there. Couldn't we have just buried him and forgotten about everything?" Tobio said, beginning to cry.

Shoyo hugged Tobio tighter, making small comforting sush sounds and beginning to make small circles in his back. "Tobio, it's okay it was an accident, right? You weren't free and decide to turn around and kill him, right?" When he felt the motion of Tobio nodding followed by him trying to gulp down tears he continued in a comforting voice. "Then it's alright. It will all be alright. Trust me." Shoyo said in a soothing voice.

It took a few minutes before Tobio stopped crying, and had Shoyo loosen his hold on him to look up at him. "It will all be alright, you'll see." Shoyo said softly. Tobio gave him a small nervous smile, so he slowly pulled him down into a kiss, making sure Tobio wanted one before closing the gap. He made sure not to touch the right side of Tobio's face, thankful it was at least not his right side. He hated the existence of the bruising non the less.

It was once their kiss was over Shoyo began hearing sirens nearing them. He dragged Tobio over to the opening so the police wouldn't miss them. Tobio gripped his hand tighter as the lights got closer. By the time the vehicles stopped by them Shoyo felt like the blood flow in his hand had ceased, but he wasn't going to tell Tobio to let go.

A female officer and three male officers got out of the two cars walking over to them. "So who called, and who needs help?" The female officer said as soon as the group was in front of them.

"I called, and he was the one who was attacked." Shoyo said jerking his thumb back in the direction slightly behind him where Tobio was now ineffectively hiding behind him, still holding onto his hand tightly.

Before she could answer them one of the male officers said, "Why's there a shovel?" He was broader than the other officers, but surpassed in height by a more lanky officer standing next to him by their bikes.

"Where's the body?" The shortest officer said, in a surprisingly deep and crude voice. He was standing next to the woman, seeming very bored.

"Umm." Shoyo said before beginning to lead the officers to the damn body. He had to tug on Tobio to get him to start moving. When he showed them behind the bushes he heard two of the men gasp, and the woman mutter something under her breath.

Both the the broad officer and short officer went to check out the body, putting on latex gloves before beginning to examine him.

"Oh my God his wang is out." One of the officers examining the body said, presumably the bigger one. Shoyo looked over just as the smaller one elbowed him.

"Don't make unnecessary commentary. That kid's obviously about to shit his pant's he so freaked out." The shorter guy said, squatting down to look at the body better. "We should probably call in." He said after groaning a bit. He stood up and walked away from everyone else.

The female officer rubbed her forehead sighing. "Okay what happened? My name is Officer Ymir, please tell me everything."

Tobio looked back at the woman. "I hit him in the head with a rock trying to get him off me. I didn't think he'd die! I just wanted him to stop long enough for me to run away. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Tobio was about start crying again. Shoyo could see the tears forming.

Officer Ymir placed her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, then got him to look at her eyes. "It's okay. We're not mad at you. We just want to know what happened so we can help you, alright." She said in a gentle tone, waiting for Tobio to nod before continuing. "Alright that's good. So this rock, can you show it to me?"

Tobio shook his head. "No, I left it at the park." He said so softly, and out of character Shoyo was getting even more worried than he was before.

Ymir sighed realizing Tobio had moved the body to this location, and this wasn't actually where the attack or killing took place. "Okay." She said calmly to Tobio before turning to whisper things to the tall guy next to her. After a moment she turned back to them. "Okay we're going to drive you back to the park. On the way you can tell us what happened, then when we get there lay out the scene to us."

When she got a shy nod from Tobio she gave him a tender smile. "Okay go ahead and follow my partner to the car. Your bikes will have to stay here as evidence and we should call both your parents." Both Tobio and Shoyo started shaking their heads quickly no to calling their parents. She sighed again. "Okay, well we'll need to call them sometime tonight, okay?" When they didn't reply she repeated herself in a slightly stricter tone. "Okay?" They both nodded and began following the tall guy to the car.

"You guys stay here and check things out. Apparently the body was moved so we better head over to the murder location." Ymir said to the guys looking around the body before going to the car and getting in the passenger seat.

* * *

When they got to the park officer Hoover, Ymir's partner, finally spoke. "Will you show us where everything took place? If you could start where you first came in contact with the man, and end with where he died that would be very helpful." He said politely in a softer voice than Shoyo expected.

Tobio nodded, leading them in the direction of what Shoyo found the creepiest, darkest part of the park. Their hands were still linked together, but Tobio had finally loosened his grip.

As they walked the short distance Ymir finally asked, "So what is your guys relationship? I don't mean to pry, but it does have to be written in the report." It was only after she said that that Shoyo realized Hoover hadn't stopped writing things down since Ymir first spoke.

Tobio was about to say something, but Shoyo chirped an answer quicker and louder before him. "Best friends. This guy's my setter on the volleyball team." Shoyo saw Tobio give him a look he knew was questioning why he hadn't just said boyfriends like the truth. Shoyo didn't answer, but gave a slight squeeze on his hand telling him he'd tell him later.

In truth Shoyo was a bit worried police might not take the case as seriously and say Tobio had wanted this to happen if they knew he had a boyfriend. He had seen how well girls cases went, and how little people really seemed to care. If they thought Tobio was gay it might end with him actually getting arrested.

Ymir noticed the little gesture unlike her partner, but didn't say anything. "Oh I know who you guys are! You're that Tobio Kageyama and Shoyo Hinata, the Karasuno crows best duo. Not too into sports so even after taking your names it didn't register. Wow, you guys have done such a good job. 'The small giants return', I actually remember that sign. You looked so cool Shoyo." She said almost awkwardly, despite the words being truthfully impressed.

If Shoyo had been in his regular state of mind he'd have been a blushing mess, but instead he gave a small smile, nodding. "Thanks." He said knowing she was still trying to get them to relax a little. He decided she was really nice even though she didn't strike him as the short to smile, and had a harsher tone to her voice than most girls.

"He was sitting on that bench." Tobio said suddenly, pointing at a bench slightly away. "I saw him about now, but didn't really think much of him. I was walking my bike because I was admiring how the moon looked through the trees." He said, walking the police in the direction of the bench. "When I got closer to him he wouldn't stop staring at me, which freaked me out, but I just brushed it off since it was a creepy night to be out anyways."

Tobio paused taking a deep breath before continuing. Shoyo could tell he was having 'if only' thoughts. "I continued walking past him at a slightly quicker pace. He exchanged slight pleasantries with me, which I responded to quickly, but stayed watching him from the corner of my eye. He never looked away from me." Tobio said before getting interrupted by Officer Hoover.

"Wait, what exactly did he say to you? I need every detail even if it seems minor." Officer Hoover said.

Tobio nodded, continuing with growing trouble getting the words out. "I wasn't really paying too much attention to what he said, but I think it was, 'hello, lovely evening tonight.' I stopped to nod, then continued walking. He didn't really like my response I guess because he shouted, 'Hey you! Don't you know to respect your senior!' I was so shocked by him shouting at me so angrily I stopped walking." Tobio said, stopping ten feet or so from the bench on the other side of the walking path. "Then I saw him get up and before I knew it I was away from my bike, and his hands were at my neck." Tobio stopped speaking having to take a few shaky breaths trying to calm down.

Shoyo rubbed his back slightly, not daring to say 'it's okay' again. It bothered him so much by how disturbed Tobio was. Never had he seen him so bothered and scared as he was right now. He had always thought Tobio's strength was unbreakable. Even when they watched scary movies and held onto each other for dear life Tobio didn't seem this scared. Now he looked sad, and like a little kid woken from a nightmare.

"I wasn't much shorter than him, but I could tell he was stronger. His hold was so strong. I didn't think to fight back then, because I thought maybe he was just some nut job trying to scare me. My hands went up to my neck trying to pry him off though. I was starting to black out when he released one of his hands then struck my face." He said, gesturing to his swelling, bruising right eye. "I lost balance and fell on the floor. He got on top of me saying uhh, 'Hey little faggot want me to help you out. Your bodies screaming to be taken by me.' By then I was squirming and had managed to kick him off long enough to crawl further into the grass." He moved to about seven feet off the path into the grass. "When I was on my knees trying to get up and run he grabbed me by my pants and flipped me back onto my back." Tobio said.

Now Shoyo's hold was getting tighter on Tobio. In a way he was trying to comfort him, though he wasn't sure he was doing anything like that. His blood was also starting to boil, and he could feel himself getting angry again. He felt so disgusting not being able to do anything for Tobio.

"He told me, 'Why you little bitch. I was going to take it easy on you, but now you asked for it.' He ripped my pants completely off me, then placed his weight on my legs so I couldn't kick at him anymore." Tobio said. He closed his eyes a second, shaking his head, and taking a deep breath again. "I heard his zipper. And I knew, I had to get away. I was swinging at his face, but my punches weren't doing anything. It annoyed him so he hit me again. This time on my right cheek." He swallowed shaking his head again. "My head was buzzing. I couldn't even feel the pain in my face I was so scared. Without thinking I picked up a rock and hit him in the side of the head with it. In an instant he collapsed on me with his eyes and mouth open." Tobio said.

Tobio pointed at a reasonably sized rock weighing probably ten pounds or so. "I sort of dropped it next to me, and squirmed my way out from under him. He was rather heavy. I uh, I don't know why, but by the time I had ran to my pants, I looked back. His body, it wasn't laying right and he hadn't blinked. I put back on my pants and walked back over to him, and decided to take his pulse. I didn't feel a heartbeat. My heart was racing, but I couldn't feel anything from him. I was scared and I realized I had just killed someone. I paced around a bit debating if I should just go home and pretend it didn't happen, but then I realized I had done something wrong by fighting back too hard. I was too afraid the police wouldn't believe me, so I called Shoyo." Tobio said looking between Ymir and Hoover because he thought he was done And it was time for them to arrest him.

Ymir sighed again. "I understand, but we believe you and you should always fight back as hard as you need to. In this case you needed to fight back this hard." Ymir said clasping Tobio's shoulder and looking up at him. She looked over at Hoover then nodded like she realized something she needed to do. "So, how did you get the body to that clearing? And I need to know more details on Hinata's part in this." She said.

"Oh I had a um wagon thing attached to my bike today, so I just sort of dragged his body back to my bike after I finished my phone call with Shoyo. I don't really know how I got his body there he was so heavy, but then I biked to where you guys met us." Tobio said. He seemed perplexed as to how he got the body moved at all to Shoyo.

When everything went silent Shoyo realized it was his turn to talk. "Oh well um I was already in for the night about to play a video game when Tobio called. He sounded really worried and asked me to come to that little grass opening next to the road you saw. I didn't think much of it, since we've randomly snuck out and met there before. When he asked for me to bring a shovel I found it sort of weird, but he's asked for random things in the past. Normally no matter how random once I get there it makes sense, so I brought it without asking anything." Shoyo said fairly fast, but not as fast as his top speed.

"Can you say this more word for word?" Hoover asked. Tobio looked confused for a second then shook his head shortly followed by Shoyo knowing very well he didn't pay enough attention to get the words right. "Okay, it's not that big of a deal continue." Officer Hoover said.

"So when I got there he looked a bit out of sorts and didn't greet me like usual." Shoyo started immediately, faster than he had spoken before. "He told me to not freak out or be too loud. Then when I walked into the area I saw this thing on the floor, and it took me a moment to realize it was even a body. At which point I freaked out, and asked Tobio what happened. It's only been a few minutes and he tells me what happened, though not in nearly as much detail as just now. I tell him it was an accident and we better call the cops, so we did, and here we are now. Standing where me boy- ehem, best friend was attacked." Shoyo said getting this look in his eyes that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

Ymir stared at Shoyo for a moment, probably wondering how fast Shoyo spoke on a normal day. Hoover jotted down everything as fast as he could. When he finished he gave a sigh of relief. It was then that bright flashlights shinned on them from the arrival of more police.

Only two more came over to the little group, while others began looking around the pathway. A tall blonde man came, shaking Ymir and Hoover's hand and exchanging a few words with them that Shoyo couldn't make out. He had an overwhelming air to him, so much so that when he spoke Shoyo even jumped a little. "Good evening boys. My team needs to search the grounds and look for evidence. I trust Ymir to help you out if you need anything." He said smiling, but his eyes saying something different.

"Blood." Said the guy who had walked over with the intimidating guy. All the officers turned around when he said this watching as he brought his hand up with red at the fingers. "Not very much, and old." He said before looking down and continuing to look through the area, though to Shoyo it almost looked like he was smelling for clues.

Hoover left the group, putting on a pair of gloves. He picked up the rock Tobio had identified as the murder weapon and shook his head. "There isn't any blood on the murder weapon." He said placing it back down from where he had picked it up.

Shoyo missed what was so important about this detail, because then all the officers looked at each other and made some motion of discomfort. Ymir motioned Tobio, which meant Shoyo as well, over to a more private section of the murder site. She sighed, running her hands threw her hair before saying anything. "Tobio, is there anything you haven't told us about what happened here?" She said taking her time with this, and obviously feeling uncomfortable.

Tobio thought for a moment before shaking his head. He looked as confused as Shoyo felt. "No, I don't think so." He said before thinking a second more and shaking his head.

Ymir bit her lip nervously taking an uneasy breath through her nose. "Now, Tobio nothing that happened to you was your fault. It's not something to be ashamed of, or anything. So I'll ask again. Is there anything you have not told us that happened here, like an injury, or something else the guy did that you didn't say?" She said.

Tobio furrowed his brows in confusion before his eyes grew big understanding what the officer was saying. He nervously put his hand behind him for a reason Shoyo was still unsure off. He let out a small gasp so faint Shoyo was only sure happened from Tobio's mouth being slightly open now in shock. He moved his hand in front of him. "Oh my God." Tobio whispered when he saw his hand.

When Shoyo looked down to see what Tobio was staring in horror at he realized. At the tips of Tobio's finger tips there was blood, not enough it was dripping off, but it was still there. It didn't take a genius to realize what had fully happened to Tobio tonight. "Oh my God! Tobio are you okay? Are you- I - um" Shoyo said at a loss for words. He was closer to crying at this point then Tobio was.

Ymir handed him a handkerchief before beginning to walk back towards the intimidating blonde officer. "Come on." She said gently to them as she turned.

Tobio wipped his fingertips with the handkerchief, the same expression plastered on his face, before turning to follow Ymir. He had the handkerchief balled up in his hand. "I'm okay Shoyo. You don't have to worry. It's okay." Tobio said in a monotoned voice trying to comfort Shoyo now that he was the one upset.

Shoyo shook his head, face finally crumpling as he began silently crying. He felt so stupid. He shouldn't be the one crying in this situation. He had no right to cry. He loved Tobio so much though, and imagining how much pain he was in just hurt him. Then to have him be comforted only made him want to make everything better. "No. I'm just so sorry Tobio. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Shoyo said desperately in a last attempt at a sentence in a normal voice before completely falling apart in tears. Tobio let go of his hand to wrap his arm around Shoyo's shoulders.

When they approached Shoyo saw the other officers waiting for an answer. When Ymir nodded Shoyo saw the giant guy who'd found the blood scowl and begin looking around again. "Commander Smith, it's like we thought." Ymir said.

Blondie nodded. "Thought so. Will you take him to the hospital?" He said looking over at Shoyo and having a moment where he looked at him with sympathy, before his gaze becoming intense again. "You're quite lucky to have someone who cares for you so much." He said to Tobio with a small genuine smile this time.

Tobio nodded. "I know." He said before the conversation went back to the problem.

Ymir cleared her voice trying to get the Commander's attention again. "I assume I should take Shoyo as well?" She said, though she already figured that was a given.

He gave her a dignified, slow nod. "I don't think you can pry them apart if you wanted to right now." He said jokingly. He gave a short two fingered wave to them before leaving back to the group at the pathway.

Ymir was about to say something before Tobio's phone started vibrating and ringing obnoxiously from his pocket. He pulled it out and immediately answered, hand shooting up to his ear at astonishing speed. Shoyo knew it was his mother calling now.

Tobio's speaker was so loud, or maybe it was just how loud his mother was speaking, but Shoyo could hear every word she said. "Tobio Kageyama, where on Earth are you at this hour of the night?!" She said in that motherly scolding voice that wasn't quite a yell, but sent fear into the hearts of children, and shocking Shoyo out of his tears. "And if Shoyo is with you, which I'm sure he is, his mother is worried about him as well. I've been waiting for you to sneak back for a while. It's past eleven now, and you boys can practice volleyball when the sun is actually shining." She said, making Shoyo giggle a little since she knew they did that so often.

Tobio looked terrified, which he damn well should. Shoyo couldn't stand it if Tobio got grounded from even looking at volleyballs again. Last time that happened it was dreadful. He was having trouble answering the phone, but Ymir snatched it from him before he could muster an answer.

"Hello, I'm officer Ymir. I need you to not, uh, freak out when I tell you it's best if you meet Tobio at the hospital. He is okay, and is at the park right now. It's probably nothing, but we do need him to go in tonight. Shoyo is here as well." Ymir said in professonal tone that didn't match her one bit.

They heard incomprehensible gasping, squeeking sounds for a second. "Why do I need to meet you at the hospital? What happened to my little boy?!" Tobio's mother almost shouted through the phone, sounding more worried than when they had thought Tobio had twisted his ankle in a game, which she had then begged Tobio to pick a nicer sport, like swimming or golf.

Ymir had to hold the phone away from her ear until Tobio's mom stopped 'speaking'. "Mam he is safe and okay." She turned her head away muttering "now" under her breath quickly, then brought the speaker back to her mouth. "But I do think it's better if I tell you what happened at the hospital, in person. Can you do that for me?" Ymir said voice dropping closer to her normal tone.

Tobio's mom made a slight heart breaking sound. "Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." She said. In the background Shoyo could hear Tobio's father asking what was wrong, and why he was being dragged out of the house before the line went dead.

Ymir looked at the phone a second before handing it back to Tobio. "Bertholt, let's go." She said before nodding her head for them to head back to the car. "Well you sure are surrounded by people who care about you." Ymir said after a bit.

Tobio nodded. "Oh yeah." He said in sarcastic victory, turning to Shoyo and smiling in his precious little half snark way. As they were walking he bent over, quietly whispering in Shoyo's ear, "I really want to kiss you right now." He said.

In other situations Shoyo would have probably just pulled Tobio into a kiss, but he was still too worried over Tobio to pounce him like that. They were also walking next to the officers he had told they were only best friends to as well. Instead he gave an embarrassed smile and leaned his head into Tobio's arm, which was still around his shoulders.

* * *

Tobio had already been examined and given a when Tobio's mother burst into the room, husband in tow and looking for Tobio. She saw him in the bed peacefully playing with Shoyo's hair. Shoyo by now had a chair pulled up to the bed, and his head on his arms resting on mattress staring at Tobio. "My baby, what happened?" She said rushing to give her 'little boy' kisses when Ymir stopped her.

Ymir pulled her aside, beginning to explain what had happened to his mother in a hushed voice, but Tobio's father only heard a bit of why Tobio was here before he rushed at Shoyo, sliding his chair away from the bed and staring him down. "What did you do to my son?" He said in such a frightening snarl Shoyo was too shocked to speak. Despite Tobio's dad being taller than Tobio, Tobio had gotten his scariness from his mother.

"Dad! Shoyo didn't do anything to me. He's here to help me, okay?" Tobio said calmly, giving his dad his serious look, which looked close to a death glare.

Tobio's father had a hand wrap around his shoulder. He turned around to see Tobio's mother giving him the same look as his son, but with so much more experience that it sent shivers down even Shoyo's spine. He felt like he could see the flames surrounding her now. "You know Shoyo wouldn't do anything to our Tobio, sweety." She said, words sounding sweet, but implying death. "So listen to what happened before deciding Shoyo did something, okay?" She said, face managing to get scarier.

Tobio's dad let go of Shoyo's shoulders in shock, and nodded. "Yes dear." He said in a frightened voice. Her face completely changed back into happy for a second before going back to worry. Once that situation was resolved she went stomping back over to Ymir. "Still had better treat my boy right, ya hear?" Tobio's dad said in a quiet, threatening tone before following back to his wife.

Shoyo looked at Tobio for a moment, before scooting his chair back over to Tobio. "That wasn't actually her meanest look." Tobio said before Shoyo could come back to normal. He patted Shoyo on the head giving him a blank gaze, which they had agreed was his new form of comfort smiling since his polite smile was so terrifying.

"That's not why I'm shocked. I knew you got your looks from your mother, but your dad is the quiet one. I think that's the most I've ever even heard him talk! And he sort of sounded like a dad being overprotective of their daughter with her boyfriend." Shoyo said, then realized something. "Tobio, does he know?!" Shoyo face planted into the mattress because he already knew the answer.

"Did you really think I bought that stuff we use on my own?" Tobio asked playfully, like he enjoyed seeing Shoyo roll around in embarrassment. "It's not like I told him, and my mom still doesn't know." Tobio said rubbing Shoyo's back.

Shoyo groaned. "I'm such an idiot. No wonder he always stared me down whenever I came over. That must have been so awkward! My parents don't know, but I'm sort of just too nervous to bring it up. I guess if they ever asked I wouldn't lie though either." Shoyo said, quickly deciding it was okay.

"Uh he sort of just handed me a bag one day and was like, 'Because I'm not going to ban you, but I know how teenage guys are.' Then he wandered away. When I looked into the bag there the stuff was, and I did feel so embarrassed. We weren't to that point yet since it was like I don't know three months after we'd been dating? You were already 16 then, but I was still 15." Tobio said.

Shoyo thought about it and decided fair enough. "Okay that's a pretty good dad move right there." Shoyo said smiling. "So what happened after that?" He said, but before Tobio could answer his parents walked over.

His mother was crying and his father was rubbing her back. Before speaking she wiped her tears away, and tried to regain her composure. "I'm not going to ground you for being out this late after curfew." She said, putting a hand over her mouth for a moment to stop herself from crying before continuing. "Shoyo I'll call your mother for you and tell her what happened. Tobio is going to stay here for the night. Since the trains have stopped running now, and your bike probably won't be returned to you until morning you can stay at our house or here. Up to you, unless your mother says otherwise." Tobio's mother said.

"Thank you Mrs. Kageyama." Shoyo said politely. He felt like leaping up and giving her a hug to comfort her. He also felt like questioning her on when she'd met his mother, but after so long he figured it should have been a given.

She nodded then walked over giving Tobio a kiss on the head. "I love you baby, and if you want me to stay here tonight with you I will. I assume Shoyo won't be leaving your bedside tonight, so I trust him to take care of you." She said, surprising Shoyo. She had seemed like the type of mom to sleep at the hospital if Tobio was hurt. "I know I'd normally stay here with you, but Officer Ymir and Doctor Reiss suggested I go home." She said, sounding worried she was failing Tobio.

"It's okay mom, I'm safe here and I have Shoyo here with me. I know tomorrow's a really important day for you, and you'd stay here if I needed it. I love you, mommy." Tobio said kissing his mom on the cheek.

"I love you too baby. I'll say goodnight and tell you what's up with Shoyo's parents before leaving." She said before kissing Tobio on top of the head again and leaving the room, husband still in tow.

"You know, how did your mom even get here so fast?" Shoyo asked once he remembered Tobio's family didn't live near the hospital.

"One of the great mysterious of my mom we're probably better off not knowing. It's not too surprising she'd get here fast, but the part my dad got here so quick as well is a bit unusual." Tobio replied.

Shoyo imagined Tobio's mom running down the street carrying Mr. Kageyama over her head. He snickered at the image then thought of them just running full speed down the street in super-human speed. "Well she did marry him, so he can probably keep up with her." Shoyo said, scratching his head and trying to get the terrifying image of the Kageyama household angry and on a mission out of his head.

Tobio only managed to nod before Doctor Reiss cleared her voice reminding them she was there. She was giggling at their conversation. "Here you go, sorry it took so long." She said handing Tobio an ice pack. "I was just explaining to your mother that your injuries aren't too bad, and more out of precaution don't return to practice until Tuesday. You're still not showing any signs of concussion, right?" She said.

"Nope. Not really feeling any discomfort right now." Tobio said placing the icepack across the right side of his face. "So why do I have to stay the night if I'm not very injured?" Tobio asked.

"Good question. It's so we can monitor your mental health. Seems silly, and you seem to be doing fine, but in some cases like yours it's just better to be careful." Doctor Reiss said, still giving her relaxing smile.

"It's because I went into shock isn't it?" Tobio asked. When she nodded all he did was shrug. "Okay, my mom would probably be sleeping at the foot of my bed with a baseball bat if I was at home anyways. When do I get to leave?" Tobio said.

Doctor Reiss laughed at what he said about his mother until she seemed to realize he was being serious about that. "Oh your father is going to pick you up in the morning. My shift will be over in a few hours so I probably wont be here then, but my friend Doctor Arlet will be. He's a very good doctor, so you don't have to worry. Nurse Bodt will be here all night." She said.

When Tobio didn't answer she decided to finish up quickly. "Okay then, well if you need anything we're here for you. I can get an extra bed for your um friend as well." She said about to leave.

"Thank you, but he won't need one." Tobio said before she had gotten to the door. She looked at Shoyo a moment before nodding and leaving the room.

"Are you sure you want me on your bed Tobio? I know I seem tiny to you, but that beds pretty small." Shoyo said looking at the bed. It reminded him of how every adult today seemed surprised Shoyo was the older one when they heard he was 17 and Tobio was still 16. Just because he was so much smaller.

"Don't look like that. How many times do I have to tell you your height doesn't matter until you get it threw that thick head of yours. Besides I just don't want to sleep alone tonight." Tobio said, fingers brushing against Shoyo's hand before holding onto it. He seemed to always know what was bothering Shoyo since they had first met.

They heard Tobio's mother enter and let of of each others hands on reflex. "Shoyo I called your mom, and though she is mad at you for not picking up your phone, you're not grounded. You as for are allowed to stay at our house for the rest of the weekend if you want, but she said you have to charge your phone." Tobio's mother said as she walked into the room towards them. She pulled out a charger from her purse and handed it to Shoyo. She then proceeded to pull out a change of clothes for both boys and handed them to Shoyo.

Shoyo stared at the clothes knowing she still carried a change of clothes for Tobio, but wondered when she started carrying clothes for him as well. She even managed to get his underwear right. "Wow thanks Mrs. Kageyama." Shoyo said wondering if he could get her to explain how she knew his dress size, and fashion taste. Tobio had the same look on his face, but neither were about to ask.

"You're very welcome. Because you both seem to want to ask, I started carrying clothes for Shoyo when he started leaving changes of clothes at our house last year. Your mother told me your size and what you'd wear when I called and asked. She has a change for Tobio as well. You boys don't seem to understand just how bad you smell after practice." Tobio's mom said. "Now I'm going to go home. You be safe, and again I trust you Shoyo to take care of Tobio. Don't make me stop trusting you." She said, giving a stern look to Shoyo until he stuck out his pinky to pinky swear he'd take care of Tobio. "Okay well bye. I love you." She kissed Tobio on the head and ruffled Shoyo's hair before leaving.

"You're mom's amazing, but still frightening. I wonder how much stuff she even carries in that bag of hers." Shoyo said, staring at the clothes a bit longer before setting them down on the chair.

Yeah." Tobio said before patting the spot next to him on his left side. "Come one get in the bed." He said.

Shoyo giggled, taking off his shoes and climbing in under the covers. When he felt Tobio's arm wrap around him he snuggled in closer to Tobio. He was normally too wiggly to cuddle with Tobio, but now the others warm body heat was lollying him into sleep like a spell.

"Shoyo." Tobio said when Shoyo's eyes were beginning to drift shut. "You haven't kissed me yet." He said so cutely Shoyo felt his heart flutter.

Shoyo looked up, leaning up to Tobio's lips. He only meant to peck him, but his boyfriend had other plans. He was swept into the passionate lip lock. When they finall split for air he realized he was in Tobio's lap, with his hands on the others shoulders and his hair probably a mess.

"You win." Shoyo said before initiating another brief make out sesion.

After a few moments Shoyo laid back down next to Tobio. "Looking back onto when it took two weeks until we could hold hands, stayed hugging into way over a month of dating, and didn't even try to make-ou until after two months," Shoyo said, but Tobio began speaking over him.

"It's amazing we can kiss like that. I guess it's like our ultimate quick pass, right? Took a bit to learn, and had it's challenges, but now we do it like it's nothing." Tobio said, finishng Shoyo's thought.

"It's not really nothing, it's just second nature to respond to you now. If it was nothing we probably wouldn't do it so much." Shoyo said.

"You're definitely not nothing, but you're right, my body completely responds to you like it's second nature. Fully in-sync both on and off the court." Tobio said playfully, looking at Shoyo with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hmm." Shoyo said peacefully, closing his eyes only to remember what happened earlier with Tobio's dad. "Oh yeah! What happened after your dad sort of told you he knew you were dating me? Did he he ever tell you how he knew?" Shoyo asked, his calm moment gone.

Tobio chuckled at Shoyo. "Yeah he did. A few days later I asked him while my mom was out and he decided to have 'the modified talk' with me. It was really awkward, but mainly because he was saying a bunch of stuff I didn't understand. I understand now that I'm older, but at the time I had no clue what he was even talking about. He really did his research on gay sex before talking to me though I can tell you that much." Tobio said.

Shoyo laughed, deciding Tobio's dad was really cool for doing that for his son. He could just imagine how awkward it must have been for him. "Wow, I wonder how my parents would react to it. I really need to tell mine, but I just don't know when to. What if I get in trouble for how much I slept over? It's not like we really do anything during those times, but still parents might think we do. Oh and seriously how did he find out we were dating." Shoyo said, starting to move around instead of laying still.

"He caught us making out in my bedroom." Tobio said finally answering how his dad found out, which was a pretty good way. "Well we could just purposely be obvious, though it's not like we hide it from them in the first place. If they don't figure it out by the time we're graduating we'll tell them." Tobio decided. "Now hold still you twitchy shrimp." Tobio said, wrapping both his arms around Shoyo to make him stop moving.

Shoyo thought it over nodding, and listening to Tobio's plea for him to calm down. "You know part of me sort of feels they already know, but are just sort of waiting for me to tell them when you put it like that. I guess waiting a bit longer to say anything could be fun." Shoyo said, before giving a big yawn. He didn't realize he was so tired until Tobio had him stay still for a minute.

"You're so cute." Tobio said, most likely in as a response to Shoyo's big teary eyed yawn. "We should probably thank Ymir for all her help tonight before we go to bed. She said she's off duty soon, but is going to hang out at the hospital a bit longer." Tobio said, but shifting into a comfier sleeping position.

Shoyo nodded closing his eyes to sleep on Tobio's chest. "Yeah, but right now I'm tired, and I get to sleep on my favorite pillow tonight. We'll thank her tomorrow." Shoyo said. After a second of Tobio not replying he looked up to see Tobio fast asleep. Shoyo enjoyed how peaceful he looked, but his watching was cut off by his own body forcing him to sleep.

* * *

Unknown to Tobio and Shoyo Ymir stayed watching them from the doorway. She felt creepy, but she wanted to make sure they were alright. Tonight wasn't an easy situation to handle for adults, and they were still in their teens.

"You know they are going to be okay, right Ymir." Doctor Historia Reiss said after watching Ymir for a bit. She knew what Ymir was doing leaning on the wall outside the teens room. She found it pretty cute when Ymir looked after people like that.

Ymir didn't respond, keeping to spying instead. "Yeah, but I can still make sure they get to sleep alright." Ymir finally said, looking back to the petite doctor.

Historia shrugged walking up to Ymir and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, but your also listening in on their conversation. You're probably wishing we had more moments we snuggled up together, and talked about things that happened in the past." Historia said, teasing Ymir just to make her face turn red, freckles even being overshadowed by the bright color.

"Shut up." Ymir said shyly. "If you listen to them their obviously two idiots in love and being stupid. Tobio's mother knows he's dating Shoyo, and if you couldn't tell by her conversation with Shoyo's mother, Shoyo's parents know as well. They're just dreaming if they don't think they're completely obvious. Erwin and Levi both commented on it earlier. The only one they probably even fooled tonight on just being friends was Bertholt. and that's probably just because he's not from here or something. I think even Oluo and Mike noticed Historia." Ymir replied, face still bright red.

Historia giggled at her girlfriends reaction. "Come on, you know if you were them you'd do the same thing. Bertholt might have noticed as well, but he's not one to say anything. If they wanted it written in the report that they aren't dating then that's fine and he'll write it like that. I still think your just being silly and you think their relationship is cute." Historia said, poking Ymir on the nose jokingly.

Ymir snorted at Historia saying she thought those volleyball dorks relationship was cute. There was silence for a bit until mumbled a reply. "Fine." she said, knowing Historia was right and this would just go on until she agreed. "I think they're adorable, and stupiudly innocent." Ymir grumbled peaking back in the room to see the pair fast asleep snuggled up together.

Seeing them peacefully asleep she looked back at Historia. "I don't see how anyone couldn't find that scene in there not the most adorable thing ever." Ymir said, pointing back at the room.

Historia made an exaggerated thinking face. "Well I can think of one thing." She said, pulling Ymir's face more towards her level. "You, blushing and gushing over how cute they are." She said, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I'm really sorry this took forever to write. It just took forever to write until the end, and by then I was worried about what I wrote. I feared it got too dark and explicit, but also just dragged on. Also editing long stories take ages for me. I'm so worried this will just end up as a dark splotch on the Haikyuu! fandom D:

Anyways, thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Also please tell me if I didn't rate it correctly. It's pretty borderline. In TV it would still be PG-13 for how it was told, but still don't really know.

Lastly I only made up Kageyama's parents every other random character was from SnK. I don't want to label it a crossover, but it is sort of a crossover...


End file.
